The Vita Particle
Introduction Many times smaller than an atom, vita particles form the building blocks of atoms themselves and are responsible for the manifestation of what is believed by Endymion to be “the soul” and “the mind” in all sentient living beings as well as the construction of the universe. It is often simply referred to by Endymion as Existence, as it—to their knowledge and interpretation—forms the very building blocks of reality itself. It is very difficult to isolate and harness Vita Particles as they will often react and influence each other to form common elements like hydrogen that are common in the material universe, in addition to the fact that they are infinitesimally small and near impossible to detect through normal means. As a result most of the manufacturing of Endymion technology is done within The Sanctuary, where the central Fountain of Life exists and the flow of vita is plentiful and purest. Such crafting of Endymion technology is a basic skill required of all Endymion. Because it is rather difficult and near impossible to craft physical manifestations of pure Existence outside of The Sanctuary, the few Endymion capable of such a feat are regarded as master craftsmen. It should be noted however, that Vita does in fact exist in its pure form in the material universe. As to why and how it is able to exist in this form without bonding into elements is still a mystery to the current scientific understanding of the Endymion. Vita can also be manipulated by Endymion themselves, which explains how they are able to craft weapons and armor from existence. As vita particles exist oddly in a pure form within the bodies and minds of a sentient being as well as in the very space of reality, it was only a matter of time before the Endymion were able to manipulate it themselves. Manipulations can consist of defensive kinetic barriers or projectiles of various elements to be used offensively. Endymion can even disrupt the flow of existence within the bodies of their foes, causing cancerous tumors to grow in addition to other horrors that can be only left up to the imagination. On the opposite end, Endymion can manipulate existence to craft weapons of superior quality, and realign the balance in the body to heal mortal wounds and speed recovery of injuries. Weaponized Vita Particles 'Caster Technology' Endymion weaponry makes terrifying use of vita particles, the most notable being their Caster Technology. Utilizing the best of their understanding of vita diffusion, The Order of Endymion has been able to create weapons which disassemble the structure of life itself. Anything from armor to flesh is instantly reduced to the dispersing vita particles it originated from. However, due to the nature of these altered Vita particles, these weapons cannot be used carelessly. The toxic, supercharged Vita particles remain in their hazardous state for extremely long periods of time as they disperse their energy, preventing any sort of life from thriving during such a time period. Category:Copyright Category:Technology Category:The Endymion